beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Torch Gemios W105CS
Torch Gemios W105CS 'is a Hasbro Only Face Off pack bey. It was released in the Crushing Blast 2 pack with a recolored Rock Zurafa R145WB. Face Bolt: Gemios The Face depicts Gemini, the third astrological sign in the Zodiac. The face itself depicts 2 spirits (flame and ice). The face is manufactured with the Pre-HWS design printed on, and a new, more colorful version can be added with one of the 2 Gemios Face Stickers in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set Attack and Balance Type. Energy Ring: Gemios *'Weight: 2.2 grams Gemios follows the same aesthetic principles as the Gemios Metal Wheel, and Killer, with a similar two-winged design. It is the lightest Clear Wheel available, however, it can be used in stamina combos with a heavy track. It is a deep red color in this recolor. Fusion Wheel: Torch *'Weight: '''26.8 grams Torch is based off the 4 layer the Aries Fusion Wheel. Torch is designed to "fit in" with the Energy Ring, Aries. It has three shorter heads and three long walls between the heads. Due to Torch being light, combined with its poor contact points and recoil, make it thoroughly outclassed and should never be used competitively.Torch is one of the lightest wheels, if not, the lightest.Takara Tomy renamed Torch into Cloud in Random Booster Vol.9 Fusion Hades. It could be used for Stamina, but this is not recommended. You can put the Destroyer Energy Ring on Torch, however it's illegal and breaks easily. Spin Track: W105 *'Weight: 1.2 grams *Height:10.5 millimeter Wing 105 is a variant of 105 with wings at its sides, hence the name "Wing" 105. The wings are made to push air upwards into order to obtain more Stamina. However, this does not have an effect and like 105, is still outclassed by Tracks like 100, 90, and 85. It outclasses 125. Other than that, it is roughly the same as 105. It is orange in this recolor. '''Attack:1- Defence:1 Stamina:1 Performance Tip: Coated Sharp *'Weight:' 0.81 grams Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations as when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. The sharp is slightly blunter than normal. In this version, the Sharp tip is yellow. Torch Gemios CS's rubber is a little less firm than that of Hasbro's Ray Striker. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2- Stamina: 3 Trivia *The tip CS was first released with Ray Striker D125CS. *Torch Gemios can also be called Cloud Gemios W105CS. Gallery torchgemios.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Attack Type Category:Faceoff Pack